The Waylanders
The Waylanders is a party-based, narrative-driven role-playing game developed by Gato Salvaje Studio. It is planned to release on Windows PC in 2020https://store.steampowered.com/app/957710/The_Waylanders/. The game puts the player in the part of a diplomat, bodyguard, or mercenary on a diplomatic mission to Ireland, though majority of the game is played in the area of what is now Galicia, an autonomous community of Spain. The player can choose between one of six starter classes, and four races. The diplomatic mission goes awry, and in the chaos that follows, the player character is dealt a fatal blow. Instead of perishing, they are saved by a Mourian Seer named Nazhedja and a Celtic Druid named Amergin. However, this ritual leads to the player character being ripped from the flow of space and time, giving them the ability of time travel.https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/432712414/the-waylanders-the-rpg-videogame/posts/2333073 On the Kickstarter for The Waylanders, Gato Salvaje described the game as being inspired by Bioware "classics such as Dragon Age: Origins, Neverwinter Nights 2, and Baldur's Gate."https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/432712414/the-waylanders-the-rpg-videogame/description __TOC__ Gameplay The Waylanders is a role-playing game. The player travels between two time periods; Kaltia of the Celtic Era and Gallaecia of the Medieval Era. Players create their character to their preference, selecting their preferred class and race. The six beginning classes are Guardian, Warrior, Ranger, Rogue, Sorcerer, and Healer, but each of these six classes have five specialization classes that are unlocked through progression, culminating to a total of 36 classes.http://gatosalvajestudio.com/tw/classes/ There are four races to choose from: Humans, with four unique origins; Mourians, an immortal race with liquid gold flowing through their bodies; Werewolves, a group of half-wolf, half-human people descended from the Celtic deity Lug; and Half-Fomorians, a second-class people that dwell in the Mourian Underworld.http://gatosalvajestudio.com/tw/races/ In the game, the player will have the option to play in third-person over-the-shoulder camera mode or from an isometric perspective. During combat, party members will have multiple skills available for use in real time, with the ability to pause for strategy and planning. Formations also play a key role, allowing the party to group up and perform various actions, such as a phalanx or a defensive shield and spear orb.https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/432712414/the-waylanders-the-rpg-videogame/description Aside from combat, the player can also interact with many non-player characters, such as companions, with the use of a list of dialogue options given during conversations. These choices can have consequences, big or small. Synopsis From the The Waylanders Kickstarter Update #10: "The Celtic Brigantians are on their way to create an unprecedented alliance with the god-like Tuatha de Danaan⏤the supernatural rulers of the Isle of Ireland. King Ith and his son, the Prince, are hopeful that this will bring a new era of peace to Europe. You’re along on his expedition as either a diplomat, protector, or mercenary depending on your origin. But, tragedy strikes as the negotiations erupt into chaos. Everyone’s lives are in peril⏤including yours! "In order to allow the royalty to escape, you⏤with the help of a Mourian Seer and a Druid named Amergin⏤manage to hold the line. As you become overwhelmed by the forces of the Tuatha, you realize that you’ve taken on a suicide mission. Just as you suffer what would otherwise be a death blow, the Seer opens an entrance to the Mourian Underworld. She and Amergin work together, and by combining Mourian and Druidic magicks, they’re able to save your life…but at a cost. Parts of your body have been replaced by Mourian metals. "And more shocking…you’ve been untethered from space and time! You, and you alone, are developing the ability to travel through time. "You return home to Brigantia to find the land corrupted. It has been overrun by horrible monsters⏤creatures of pure chaos and rage! Not only that, but the prince has been unseated by a cruel and unyielding Usurper, who has turned the world of the Celts against all magick-users. By traveling between the Celtic and Medieval eras, you’ll discover the source of the monsters, bring peace back to the Celtic realm…and make some friends and lovers along the way!" Development The Waylanders has been in development since 2016, and the game began its pre-production phase in September 2017. On October 16th, 2018, Gato Salvaje started their Kickstarter campaign, and by November 16th, made a total of $168,999. This was $18,999 past their $150,000 goal, and while this only technically unlocked one stated stretch goal (the in-game location of Aunes island), several stretch goals have been announced as unlocked, such as the hiring of Emily Grace Buck as a scriptwriter and the companion Khaldun. References Category:Browse